GRACIAS
by Paulina RQ
Summary: U.A Al fin comprendí eso se quedo en el pasado y no te volvería a recuperar aun así gracias por todos eso recuerdos que me hicieron ser feliz por cierto tiempo


… **lugares…**

 **-diálogos-**

 ***pensamientos***

 **(notas de la autora)**

 **Nota: Powerpuff girls no me pertenece solo la idea**

 **Universo Alternativo**

 **TITULO: GRACIAS**

Era un dia caluroso en Saltadilla y en un departamento en un barrio un poco peligroso se encontraban 3 chicos de 19 años hablando uno era azabache de ojos verde bosque alto y de un cuerpo muy bien cuidado, el segundo era rubio de unos hermosos ojos azul marino era un poco más bajo que el primero y también con un cuerpo muy bien cuidado, y por ultimo pero menos importante estaba un pelirrojo de ojos extrañamente rojo carmín al parecer era el más alto de los 3 y también con un buen cuerpo. Los tres se encontraban en la sala, dos de ellos se encontraba reprochando al pelirrojo

-Vamos Brick tienes que salir de aquí-hablo el rubio

-Boomer tiene razón hermano no puedes estar lamentándote toda tu vida-hablo el oji verde

-No puedo Butch la extraño tanto- hablo el pelirrojo

-por favor hermano ya olvida a la pelirroja hay muchas más chicas en este mundo y mejores que ella solo tienes que ir y buscarla-hablo el chico de nombre Butch

-el tiene razón Brick ve y busca a otra chica pero busca una que te valore esta vez-dijo el chico de nombre Boomer preocupado por el estado de su hermano

-Jamás encontrare alguien como ella-dijo triste el chico cuyo nombre era Brick

-vamos hermano anímate-dijo Boomer

-si anda vamos al parque a dar un paseo que te parece-sugirió Butch

-no solo déjenme aquí sufriendo el resto de mi vida-dijo el oji-sangre

-¡BASTA YA ME HARTE DE QUE SOLO TE LAMENTES POR UNA CHICA QUE SOLO TE UTILIZO VAS A SALIR DE AQUI AHORA MISMO!-grito el rubio enfurecido por la actitud de su hermano

-pero…-hablo Brick pero fue interrumpido por su hermano rubio

-¡NADA DE PEROS VAS A IR A CAMBIARTE Y IRAS A PASEAR AL PARQUE CON NOSOTROS AHORA MISMO!- volvió a gritar el rubio

-ok pero no me mates-dijo mientras se iba a su habitación para cambiarse la ropa

 _10 minutos después_

-listo ya esta-dijo mientras salía de su alcoba ahora vestido con un camisa roja a cuadros con los 3 primeros botones desabrochados mostrando debajo de esta una camisa negra de manga larga unos jeans desgastado de lar rodillas color negro con uno tenis rojos y blancos y su inseparable gorra roja

-bueno vámonos-dijo el azabache mientras abría la puerta y detrás de el salían los 2 adolecentes restantes

… **en el parque…**

-vez lo bien que se siente salir a respirar aire fresco-dijo el rubio

-no-dijo el pelirrojo el rubio le iba a reprochar de nuevo pero el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió rápidamente lo tomo para leer un mensaje de su novia

-lo siento chicos pero tengo que irme Bubbles me dijo que fuera a su casa adiós Butch cuida a Brick-dijo el rubio y se retiro

-entendido-dijo este en tono militar-muy bien que quieres hacer

-volver a mi departamento-dijo este sentándose en una banca

-vamos hermano vive tu vida feliz no te aferres a alguien que te desaprovecho…-iba seguir con su discurso pero su celular lo interrumpió anunciando que tenía un mensaje rápidamente lo leyó y miro a su hermano-me tengo…..-pero fue cortado por Brick

-te tienes que ir ya lo sé-dijo este

-lo siento olvide que tenia practica con Buttercup nos vemos luego-dijo mientras se alejaba

-genial me hacen salir para nada-susurro este con estrés mientras se quedaba sentado mirando a su alrededor

 **PDV DE BRICK**

 _Qué hay de malo conmigo porque me dejaste yo te amaba demasiado y todo por el idiota de Dexter es decir que tiene el que no tenga yo soy pelirrojo al igual que el también soy inteligente aun que no lo parezca POR DIOS SOY MUCHO MAS GUAPO QUE EL Y TU AUN LO PREFERISTE A EL y para variar justo en ese momento veía pasar a una pareja sonriendo paseando muy alegre como solíamos hacer tu y yo en ese momento empecé a recordar todos los momentos que estuve contigo recuerdo que nos conocimos a los 5 años éramos los mejores amigos pero te tuviste que mudar por el trabajo de tu padre después de 12 años nos volvimos a reencontrar pero ya no eras la misma que conocí antes aun asi te quería como eras_

 _Recuerdo que tu madre siempre estaba en tu casa pero ahora ya no, te pregunte la razón y tú me respondiste de forma triste que tus padres se estaban divorciado y tu madre se fue de casa en ese momento te consolé y estuve contigo, también me habías dicho que tu lindo perro murió y otra vez estuve yo ahí para consolarte después de un año te pedí que fueras mi novia y tu accediste_

 _Un dia vi a tu hermana rubia y no me quiso saludar al parecer no le fue muy bien en su vida ella era de esas personas populares que le gustaba estar fiesta tras fiesta lo contrario de lo que éramos nosotros ya que a nosotros no gustaba más fantasear pero después de 6 meses cambiaste tu forma de ser y te volviste un poco mas como tu hermana rubia_

 _Pero aun asi gracias por lo días y la noches que me hiciste soñar, el viaje que organizamos a la playa, también recuerdo aquel susto que nos dimos cuando pensamos que seriamos papas, recuerdo todo eso pero al fin comprendí eso se quedo en el pasado aun asi gracias por todos eso recuerdos que me hicieron ser feliz por cierto tiempo_

 _Gracias por esos recuerdos Berserk. Me levante de la banca y camine sintiendo la brisa del aire fresco pero en ese momento me tropecé con alguien haciendo caer_ a ambos

-lo siento no me fije por donde iba-dijo aun sin ver a la persona

-no fue tu culpa yo estaba distraída- dijo un voz femenina abrí los ojos encontrándome con una hermosa chica de unos 17 o 18 años y cuando digo hermosa es hermosa era pelirroja como yo su cabello largo era atado por un moño rojo en una coleta alta y tenía facciones finas y delicadas la ayude a parase dándome cuenta que sus ojos eran de un extraño pero hermoso color rosa

-gracias-musito cuando la ayude a pararse

-no hay de que-dije sonriendo

-bueno adiós-dijo yéndose

-espera dije tomándola de ante brazo

-si-dijo volteándose

-me puedes decir tu nombre-dije

-ah soy Blossom Utonio-dijo ella

-Blossom un lindo nombre al igual que tu-dije haciéndola sonrojar-yo soy Brick, Brick Him

-un gusto Brick-dijo sonriente-bueno adiós

-espera quieres ir por un helado-dije

-mm...claro xq no-dijo sonriente-

-bueno vamos-dije caminando junto a ella mientras nos dirigíamos al a heladería más cercana creo que Butch y Boomer tenían razón después de todo puede haber chicas mejores que Berserk este será el inicio de una nueva linda y larga relación

 **FIN**

 _ **BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA QUE SE ME VINO A LA CABEZA MIENTRAS ESCUCHABA LA CANCION GRACIAS DE MODERATTO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y COMENTEN PERDONEN LA ORTOGRAFIA**_

 _ **BYE**_


End file.
